The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece radio in which the time indication is corrected by a time signal in the radio broadcasting and the radio programs can be received.
Recently, miniaturization of electronic equipment has made remarkable progress, and smaller radio receivers are developed year after year. For example, a small and preset radio set can be realized by exchanging a variable condenser occupying a large volume in the radio set for a variable capacitance diode and potentiometer, and moreover, employing the frequency synthesizing technique makes it possible to miniaturize it to obtain a high performance radio set using integrated circuits. As a result, the size of a radio gradually becomes small enough for incorporating into a watch. On the other hand, with the requirement of the various functions, a compound product having more than two functions, such as the combination of a timepiece and radio, has been on sale.
In the conventional compound product of a timepiece and radio, a miniaturized radio set and a timepiece are simply incorporated into one housing, so that each of the two functions are perfectly independent. Therefore, if the time indicated by the timepiece is not perfectly coincident with the time signal when the radio broadcasting is received, the reliability for the accuracy of the timepiece will be extremely impaired. In addition, stations other than the station of the Broadcasting Corporation of Japan (NHK) sometimes omit to broadcast the time signal. Therefore, when a person having a timepiece radio does not listen to the Broadcasting Corporation of Japan, the time correcting operation by receiving the time signal may not be carried out.